Ichigo Kurosaki – The Arrancar of Fire
by Avatarofsolarus
Summary: Ichigo Dies and turns into a hollow. Will Ichigo use the power of fire for Aizen? Or will he further his own goals? IchigoxOC and Maybe IchigoxHarribel later. Rated M for Sexual Occurences. ON HIATUS I have a huge project to do at college and I am behind, so this might not get updated for a few weeks. Will check site, so give me ideas.


**Me: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic! so please be nice.**

**?: Want me to help your nervousness? **

**Ichigo: *Looks up from washing face* I feel a disturbance in the force. *Sprints to the exit***

**Tite Kubo: This puny mortal does not own bleach or any of it's characters. Though if he did, Ichigo wouldn't be such a wussass about his hollow and would enjoy using it.**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki – The Arrancar of Fire

In the underground training area, Ichigo is lying on the ground, with Tessai sitting on his back, and his chain of fate cut. Urahara Kisuke is stood over them with a mischievous grin.

"Once the chain of fate is cut, you can no longer return to your physical body. The chain will then begin its encroachement from where it was severed. When the end reaches your chest, you will become a hollow and I will be forced to kill you." His smile disappeared when he said this, replaced with an almost sad expression.

"Wait! Why didn't you tell me this before! I don't even have a choice anymore!" Ichigo was getting angry at Urahara, and as his anger built, his spiritual pressure seemed to increase in temperature.

Urahara lifted an eyebrow at this. _'His spiritual pressure seems to be causing the room to get hotter. _

_I've never heard of this except from the head captain.'_ He continued-"Believe me Ichigo, it's not something I will enjoy, but it must be done."

With this, Ichigo calmed a bit. _'Why did I get so angry all of a sudden? Is it because of the severed chain?' _He sighed. "Don't worry about it. I would've done this even if I knew that before."

Urahara smiled a little, then opened his fan in front of his face and playfully said "Well that's the spirit! Now, Go!" He turned and pointed in the opposite direction for a moment, whilst Ichigo looked confused.

"Hey, hat and clogs, tell this guy to get off me!" Tessai was still sat on Ichigo. "I can't get up with this big ass muscle man sitting-"before he could finish, the ground he lay on disappeared, and he fell into a huge pit.

"AAAAAAAGGHHHHH! – UGH!" he grunted as he landed at the bottom, surprised that he was unharmed from the long fall. He looked up to see Urahara standing on the edge of the pit.

"Hey! Ichigo! To pass the next test all you have to do is get to the top of the shaft!" The next bit he said in a voice that sounded like he was talking normally, but Ichigo heard him perfectly. "Of course, to do that you will have to become a soul reaper."

"Hey! How do I do that! I don't… know… how..." as he lost consciousness, Ichigo heard a soothing feminine voice.

'_**Shhh Ichigo… let it happen… become a hollow and when you become stronger you can use my power, and none will be able to oppose you…'**_

Ichigo felt he should trust this voice. It seemed… calm, soothing… beautiful. He listened to the voice and let himself fall asleep. As he did, he felt a tremendous heat from the core of his being. He was then taken over by sleep.

[Urahara's Point of view - While Ichigo is falling unconscious.]

"What? What's he doing! Sleeping will cause the encroachment speed to increase twentyfold!" Ichigo then completely fell unconscious and Urahara felt a blazing heat from the bottom of the shaft.

"No." The heat built. Urahara could now see the Orange spiritual pressure. "NO! This can't be! It shouldn't be encroaching this quickly!" Suddenly a huge pillar of fire burst from the shaft. It singed Urahara's cap before he jumped back, and damaged the roof. "Impossible… I've only felt this kind of heat when the head captain demonstrated the Shikai of Ryujin Jakka…"

"WRAAAGGGGHHHHH!" A deep, piercing roar emanated from the base of the shaft, and the flames immediately dispersed, and a figure leapt out of the shaft. Urahara quickly looked to the bottom to see Tessai severely burned and unconscious. "Tessai! Ururu, go get Tessai and have him treated immediately!"

"Y-yes sir!" she jumped into the shaft, got back out and immediately rushed off to the exit.

Urahara turned to see the figure land in front of him, obscured by a cloud of dust. When it cleared, what stood in front of him could only be described as a demon. It was tall, muscly, pure white skin with black tribal markings all over, a mane of long orange hair, a long, lizard-like tail also sporting the tribal markings. It had spikes jutting out from its shoulders, and its mask looked like a human skull with 3 black lines above its left eye. It's hands and feet were clawed, and it stood in a feral stance.

(looks like hollow Ichigo while training with the Vizards, but without the sword and the markings are black instead of dark red.)

"Ichigo… what have you become…" He then noticed the emptiness in Ichigo's eyes. "Wait, he's… unconscious?" Before he could think of anything more, Ichigo suddenly thrust his arm to the side, piercing the very fabric of the dimension, and opened a Garganta. He made to stop him, but Ichigo was too quick and jumped through when the Garganta closed behind him.

"Dammit Ichigo… what did you do?"

**[Hueco Mundo]**

Ichigo awoke and found himself standing in an endless desert of white sand. It was night-time, and the moon was large and crescent, with thousands of stars helping to illuminate the huge expanse.

'_**Ah, you're awake Ichigo, how do you feel? What do you remember?'**_

"Wha? Who are you? Where am I?" then he realized. Who was he himself? The voice addressed him as Ichigo, so that must be his name. "My name is Ichigo, but the only thing I remember is lying in a deep pit, and a sudden burst of heat overcoming me. But, somehow I know that I am a hollow, and I feel this hunger, an emptiness in the pit of my soul"

'_**Do not worry Ichigo, the memories you once had are unnecessary**_ _**when you have me…' **_The feminine voice spoke in a seductive tone and Ichigo felt calmed by what it said. _**'As for the hunger, that is necessary to drive you to feed on other hollows and become stronger.' **_

"Wait, feed? Who are you? Why do I need to feed?'

'_**Who am I? in time, you shall find that out Ichigo, but for now, know that I am your greatest ally, and the one who loves you the most. Feed Ichigo. For this is the last we will speak until you become a Vasto Lorde. When that time comes, I shall speak to you once again. When this happens, you shall finally know my form, and we can be together at last.**_

This sparked something in Ichigo. A fierce determination to feed and grow stronger. He wanted to hear that voice again. He wanted to see the person who spoke to him oh so lovingly. So he did as it asked. He fed. He grew stronger; he became a Gillian, and roamed the Menos forest.

In the Menos forest, Ichigo roams, occasionally finding another Gillian and feeding on them. He then felt a massive spiritual pressure next to him. He turns to see a man clad in white, with a brown slicked back hair, with one bang hanging between his eyes. "ah, there you are Ichigo. I think you should follow me." The next thing, Ichigo felt the darkness overtake him. He awoke in a large room in what seemed to be a large fort, with hundreds of injured Gillian laid down before him. He looked up to see the same man from earlier looking at him. "Ah, you are awake. My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I am your ally."

'_Ally?' _Ichigo thought _'is he really my ally? Should I trust a man who appears before me, brings me here, and I awake to see hundreds of other Gillian unconscious?'_

"Can I really trust you?" he blurted out. "I mean I was trying to get stronger then you show up and stop me!" _'wait - why did I get angry when I thought he was preventing me from gaining power?' _

Aizen frowned for a moment before smiling again "Stop you? On the contrary, I actually thought I would make it a little easier and quicker for you." He smiled evilly, but Ichigo noticed a slight caring look in his eyes. His smile faded and he continued- "After you have evolved into an adjuchas, you will be brought into another room like this one," his smile reappeared, but without the caring look behind his eyes "and I shall supply you with an especially tasty treat." He then disappeared into a door behind the platform.

"Wait!" Ichigo pointlessly shouted. He then relaxed and looked around himself and thought '_Why am I complaining? He just gave me a huge meal!' _Ichigo smiled behind the giant mask, and then began relentlessly devouring the other Gillian in the room.

Whilst doing this, Ichigo notices a rectangular pane of black glass on the wall. He assumed this was an area where this 'Aizen' could watch him. Confused, Ichigo shrugged it off and continued his meal with a feeling of anticipation stemming from his very inner being.

Little did he know, behind the glass was indeed the man he had just met called 'Aizen' but also 10 of the most elite arrancars, known more formally as the Espada, previously the sort of government of Hueco Mundo. Had the glass been normal, Ichigo would have felt the overwhelming spiritual pressure emanating from that room, but the glass, as the Espada assumed, seemed to be some sort of special material that prevented that from happening. All the Espada looked bored while watching the Gillian, and while they all would admit it was very powerful for what it was, they didn't think it was worth their time. Oh how spectacularly wrong they would soon find themselves to be.

One of the Espada, looking to be in his twenties; with bright blue hair and with his mask on the side of his face, and a giant six tattooed onto his back groaned in boredom and frustration. "Argh! Why are we here! This is so boring! Watching a puny Gillian evolve is a waste of my time! I could be fighting someone right now!"

Another, female, arrancar glared at the man- "quiet Grimmjow, if Aizen-Sama wishes us to observe this hollow evolve then it must be with good reason." The arrancar had long brown hair reaching to the small of her back, the remains of her hollow mask forming a tiara around her head. A small, black number one could be seen on her left shoulder. She was very beautiful, her figure wasn't overly voluptuous, but was nonetheless shaped in a way that would draw in any man's desire; the same could be said about her face, which was delicate but gorgeous.

She stared at the Grimmjow with a delicate smile, but her aura exuded bloodlust and death.

Grimmjow turned and met her gaze with a tone of defiance, but then internally cowered at her gaze. A quiet "tch" was all he could manage before turning away and continuing to observe Ichigo relentlessly feed on the other Gillians.

"Thank you….. Masaki." Aizen smiled gratefully at her before also turning to observe Ichigo, whilst sitting on his seat which was slightly raised above the others.

**(Next bit is a basically a description of all the Espada and their names, you can skip if you want.)**

The other Espada all observed this verbal exchange, and sighed knowingly, this type of thing was a frequent occurrence in Las Noches. One of them was an old, fat but muscular man with white hair and a thick white moustache with a scar running down his left eye and what remains of his hollow hole looked like a jagged crown (Barragan Luisenbarn, Segunda Espada).

Another was a blonde woman with short hair and tanned skin, Her mask and hollow hole hidden by the jacket that came up to her nose that covered her mouth and upper torso. Her stomach was exposed and she wore a long skirt to cover her legs. (Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada)

Then there was a man of average height, with a slender build and with skin as white as snow, his mask remains formed half a helmet on his head. He had shoulder length black hair and green eyes. One of his other distinguishing features was that he had green lines coming down from his eyes almost looking like tears. (Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada)

Next was a thin, lanky man with shoulder length black hair with a collar that looked almost like a spoon behind his head. He consistently wore a sickening grin on his face with and eye patch over his left eye. (Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada)

Then is Grimmjow who has already been described. (Sexta Espada)

Next is a bald dark skinned man with his hollow mask remains being spiked studs running along the middle of his head and a tooth necklace. (Zommari Rureaux, Septima Espada)

Next is a man with bright pink hair with his hollow mask remains being a pair of glasses on his face. (Szayel Aporro Granz, Octava Espada)

Next there is a tall man with an elongated mask covering his entire head. (Arroneiro Arurururei, Noveno Espada)

The last one is a big muscly man with four ridges on his head with his hollow mask remains forming his bottom jaw, filled with sharp teeth (Yammy Llargo, Decima Espada. No he will not become the cero when he releases, he will still be the Decima. Only Ichigo will be the cero.)

Ulquiorra spoke up after a short while. "Aizen-sama, may I pose a question?" he said whilst bowing and speaking in monotone.

Aizen peered over at Ulquiorra with little interest "speak, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra stood up straight again and spoke. "While I do not like the way he said it, I do agree with Grimmjow, Aizen-sama. While I can see that this hollow is indeed powerful, I do not see what warrants all of us to be here and to observe its transformation." All eyes turned to Aizen, also wanting to know the answer.

The corners of Aizen's lips curled up at this. _'They have no idea what they are about to witness, do they?' _He wondered to himself. "You shall see Ulquiorra, you shall see." He turned to Masaki. "As for you, my dear, you will immediately know once you see him turn into an arrancar."

Masaki began to worry for a moment '_what did he mean by that? Do I know this hollow?'_

As if on cue the glass began to glow with fire, blocking the outside from view, whilst shining onto the faces of everyone present. Everyone's hands moved to shield their eyes from the light, except Aizen, who just grinned.

As the light died down, Zommari spoke, "whatever that is, it must be at least a Vasto Lorde to produce that kind of effect from its spiritual pressure alone."

After he said that, Barragan spoke up, "fool, where you not paying attention? He was obviously a Gillian, so how could he transform into a Vasto Lorde?" Everyone gasped.

Szayel said, "If a Gillian transforming into an adjuchas produced that kind of spiritual pressure, who knows how powerful it could be once it reaches Vasto Lorde!" He said, bubbling with excitement, "I must examine him when this is over!"

Masaki, however was rooted to the spot in disbelief. _'Will this hollow really be that powerful?'_

Then the Light faded completely, and what they saw rendered them speechless. The hollow was humanoid. Its mask looked like a skull that completely wrapped round his head, with two long horns coming out the side and pointing diagonally upwards. There were two black lines going vertically along its face, one over each eye. The eyes themselves could only just be seen. They glowed bright orange. He wore a half a black robe that covered his legs but not his chest, which was pure white with black tribal markings coming from the hollow hole in the dead center. Another distinguishing feature was the mane of long orange hair that flowed down to his waist.

What shocked them though was that it was carrying a weapon. It appeared to be a large scythe made from fire. The hollow stayed still, rooted at the spot for a few moments before leaning back and releasing a Piercing roar. The noise from it was so loud that it cracked the glass in the observing room.

Grimmjow stared in fascination and surprise before yelling, "There is no way that is a mere adjuchas!" everyone silently agreed with him.

Aizen faintly chuckled at this, causing everyone to stare at him.

"What is it Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra said inquisitively, even he was struggling to suppress the surprise from seeing the spectacle.

"I assure you, that that being is still very much an adjuchas. When he does become Vasto Lorde however, you shall not be observing, but oh merciful god will you know about it."

They all stood wide eyed at what Aizen just said. One thought passed collectively through their heads. _'This powerful and still and adjuchas? But how!?'_

They all watched as the scythe it held disintegrated. Then it did something really unexpected. It turned to ash and fell to the ground. Before anyone could react it suddenly reappeared in the room with a burst of flame. They knew it wasn't as powerful as them, but as it was now, it could still fairly easily claim the title of 'Decima Espada'. They all shifted to defensive stances before Aizen stopped them. "Calm down, he will not attack us." He smiled, and they all hesitated, which he took as a sign of defiance. He frowned "I said, calm down. Or would you like _me_ to kill you?" They instantly calmed and looked back at the newcomer. "So" Aizen started. "That was a very impressive feat, if I do say so myself. Already possessing a weapon, holding the spiritual power of an Espada whilst still an adjuchas, and _Teleporting_. The last bit caught everyone's attention.

Nnoitra then thought to correct Aizen. Bad idea. "Bullshit! Teleporting? What a load of crap."

Aizen then nodded to Masaki, who vanished from her spot and reappeared in front of Nnoitra, still smiling sweetly but with the same backdrop of bloodlust and feeling of death. Before he could react, she grabbed his neck, without much effort, but to Nnoitra his neck was clamped in a vice. She lifted him up, lightly patted his stomach, which winded him. "Are you questioning Aizen-sama's judgement?" He shook his head slowly. "Good. Because I highly doubt you would know more about this then he does." She dropped him to the floor and quickly took back her seat next to Aizen. She looked over at Ichigo and found him to be staring intently at her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I can't remember my human life but I swear you were part of it."

She tilted her head slightly. "I think I would remember someone like you, but I may have forgotten, what is your name adjuchas?"

For some reason, unknown to even Ichigo, he smirked and said "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" Hearing this, she froze.

"I-Ichigo? She lifted her hand towards him, shaking slightly. Then something no-one expected to happen in the history of Hueco Mundo. She fainted.

Even Ulquiorra widened his eyes at this. "Well, that was unexpected." He looked at Aizen "Aizen-sama, what just happened?"

He carried on looking at Ichigo but answered at the same time. "Something that concerns Masaki and Ichigo here. I would thank you not to question any further.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra bowed then took his seat.

"As for you, Ichigo; I believe you would like to know about the 'special treat' I told you about?"

He simply nodded.

"Very well. Follow me." He sat up from his chair and turned to the corridor behind the room.

Ichigo followed him out the room and they ended up in a long white corridor. He looked at Aizen out of the corner of his eye and saw him lightly smiling to himself but otherwise walking normally.

Aizen notice this. "Is something the matter Ichigo?"

"I'm just trying to get a read on you but I can't quite do it. What exactly is your goal?"

Aizen smiled "Complete and utter annihilation and rebuilding of the Gotei 13 under my rule."

Ichigo smirked inwardly for a minute _'not if I can do it first'._ Then he sighed. "That was blunt, but fair enough."

Aizen was confused _'He didn't need convincing? Does he also have a grudge that I don't know about?' _"I didn't expect you to agree with me so soon. But I guess that makes it easier. Now I don't have to spend half an hour convincing you to join me." He smiled to himself.

Ichigo chuckled darkly. "I guess so".

Aizen turned his gaze once again to Ichigo as they were walking. "What was that scythe you were carrying? It looked like it was made of fire."

Ichigo smirked "That wasn't an actual scythe; I just materialized using my control over fire. See?" He then proceeded to once again materialize the scythe, then transformed it into a katana, a dagger, an axe, and even a flaming whip. "I can materialize almost any melee weapon I can think of just by thinking of it then gathering my spiritual pressure into my hands. Although I imagine it will have a much more…" he peered down to his hands and clenched and unclenched his fist. "…permanent form once you turn me into an arrancar." He turned and smiled daringly at Aizen who returned the gesture.

"I see. You are very well informed."

Ichigo materialized a flame and hovered it over his right hand. "I have my sources."

Aizen raised an eyebrow for a moment then stopped at a random door in the corridor that looked the same as the others. "Ah, I believe we have arrived. Please go on in, I shall be watching from the balcony." He started to walk away then stopped "also, just thought I should let you know, at first, there will be two injured Vasto Lorde for you to consume. This will not be enough as you are a special case. Afterwards, I shall release a healthy Vasto Lorde into the room for you fight. Do not hold back or underestimate him. Do not waste it either, as it was a lot of trouble to find three Vasto Lorde in the Desert of Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo nodded his head lightly. "Is there anything else?"

Aizen smiled. "No that will be all, you may begin when ready." He walked through an adjacent door and closed it behind him."

Ichigo sighed in anticipation, then once again materialized the flame above his hand. "Soon we shall be together again. _My love" _The aura of the flames seemed to be full of joy, though only he would recognize it. He smiled and dispelled the flames. "It's time for my meal". He opened the door and stepped in.

_Meanwhile, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi all snuck into the soul society to rescue Rukia as it was basically Ichigo's last wish. _

Chad and Uryu were angered by his death, but Orihime was devastated. The man she loved was injured by one of the captains, which inadvertently caused him to turn into a hollow. She cried for days, but then it hardened into a need for vengeance. She would make the Captain of squad six pay for what he did to _her _Ichigo, even if he was Rukia's brother. Now she barely talked to anyone, only doing so when she needed to. In her spare time she either cooked her usual strange meals, though only for stress relief. She never ate them anymore, she ate pre-made meals. When she wasn't doing that, she would rest and pray at her shrine, now holding two pictures. One of her brother, and one of Ichigo. She prayed that she could meet Ichigo again, even if he was a hollow, and even if he didn't remember her. She just wanted to see his face. To be with him. But first, she would kill the man that hurt him.

At the moment, they were running up the stairs to Sokyoku Hill, the place where Rukia was to be executed. They had managed to sneak into the Seretei with a passing soul reaper patrol, which was a lucky break. Yoruichi had been expecting to have to use the cannon that Kukaku Shiba had built.

Uryu took the time they had to try and ask Orihime if she was still sure. "Inoue-san? Are you sure you still want to do this? I mean they-"

"I am sure Ishida-kun, and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to talk me out of it again." She snapped.

"O-oh, okay." He looked to the ground with a sad expression. _'She's dead set on getting revenge. I mean, I can't blame her, but I never knew just how far she was willing to go for him until now.'_

They reached the top and immediately ran for the Sokyoku stand. Rukia saw them and was struck speechless with surprise _'Why did they come for me! I specifically told Ichigo- wait, Ichigo isn't there? If they're here then where is he?' _"ORIHIME! Why did you come for me!? I told Ichigo to stay there so he wouldn't die! If that idiot didn't listen-"

"SHUT UP!" Orihime screamed at Rukia. "Don't you dare say another bad thing about Kurosaki-kun! He's dead! And it's all your brother's fault! I don't care what you say or do, I will carry out Kurosaki-kun's last wish to rescue you, then I WILL kill your brother whether you like it or not!"

Suddenly everyone felt a dense heat wash over them, like they had put their hands right next to a fire. The captains had thought it came from captain Yammamoto. How wrong they were.

"Did I just hear someone say my name? and something about someone's brother killing me?" The figure looked up at the released form of the Sokyoku, then said "I would rather that didn't incinerate that poor girl, Aizen has need of her." Their eyes widened at this. _Aizen? But he's dead isn't he_? They all thought.

The figure then seemed to turn to ash and appear in front of the Sokyoku, appearing in a burst of fire. "So this is what Aizen meant about a tasty meal." He then proceeded to do something that dropped the jaws of everyone there. He absorbed the Sokyoku. He held out his hand and tendrils of flame burst forth from the phoenix, wrapping themselves around his arm, pulling into his skin and causing the phoenix to shrink into nothingness.

"What the hell just happened?" Captain Soi Fon of the second division shouted. "How in the hell did he do that?"

Everyone else just stood awestruck at the visage. Someone had just absorbed the Sokyoku? What the hell!

"Wow that felt good. Glad I got that back." The figure turned now to face Orihime and friends. And as the haze faded, they saw him. "So, which one of you was the one who knows who killed me."

Orihime had tears falling down her cheeks at this point. Clutching her own collar. She happily whispered two words that truck silence into everyone there "K-Kurosaki-kun?".

[Back at Las Noches, before Ichigo goes through shinigamification]

Ichigo walked into the room and looked at the two hollow on the ground, unconscious. Both Vasto Lorde. He slowly walked over in between them then quickly went on to devouring them with ferocious excitement. As he ate them he felt the surges of power course through his body, pouring into his inner being and giving him the power he so desired. When he had finished he felt amazing, he felt more refreshed than he ever had before. But it wasn't enough. He needed one more. One more Vasto Lorde meal and he would see her. The voice that had been pushing him on; encouraging him to get to this level so he could see her and vice versa.

At the end of the room a stone door previously unknown to Ichigo quickly slid down revealing the next victim. It was Humanoid, fairly tall at around 6 foot 7 and had blue scaly skin. Its head looked like a normal human face except from the slitted eyes; in place of the nose was flat skin with two gill like holes, its mouth looked normal. _'Wait a minute, no mask, this is an arrancar! If this is a Vasto Lorde arrancar then I have to get this over quickly' _Ichigo thought to himself. He could hear the feminine voice in the back of his mind pushing him on.

'_**Yes Ichigo… devour this last meal and we can be together at last, you will gain an unrivalled power… hurry Ichigo, The anticipation is proving to be almost too much for me!' **_

'_Only too happy to oblige!' _Ichigo replied in his mind.

"Looks like you're the one that Aizen sent to devour me. Hmph, trash."

Ichigo's eye twitched and roared, seething hot spiritual pressure exploding out from him, burning everything it could.

"What is this? You can't be an adjuchas! That's way too much power for an adjuchas!" then he seemed to calm down. "No matter. I shall finish this quickly and prove that I am fit to join the Espada." He grinned "come I will-" before he could finish, Ichigo had used his ash teleportation technique, got in front of him formed a scythe, and cut his head off. All of this happened in the space of a second.

Ichigo stood now, very angry at the man he had just killed. "Don't you dare insult me or my powers! Count yourself lucky that I ended it quickly. Then he calmed, reeled in his spiritual pressure – which now seemed to be melting the glass on the viewing platform where Aizen stood.

"Well done Ichigo." Aizen stood smiling at him. "now, collect your spoils." He grinned and walked out the room. Aizen was strong, but he knew that whatever happened when he transformed would not be beneficial to anyone nearby.

Ichigo waited for Aizen to leave, looked down at his meal, grinned with bloodlust and said – "Itadakimasu" He then proceeded to rip the corpse to shreds, eating every last morsel. He could feel the immense power coursing through him, heating his body to the very core. It was the hottest thing he had ever felt, but… it didn't burn, it comforted him. He continued to eat and build up his power. All the while the voice in his head shouting things like this:

'_**Yes! Yes! My love! Tear at the feast before you! Give us the power we deserve! Finally we can be together my love!**_

As Ichigo finished consuming the last of the Vasto Lorde, the power build up abruptly stopped and everything seemed calm.

"What? Is that it? I didn't evolve!" Ichigo was getting angry.

'_**Do not worry, my love, this is but the calm before the storm. Your body is giving me time to teleport you far away from Las Noches so you don't obliterate it when you transform.'**_

"Wow, am I really going to be that powerful?" Ichigo suddenly disappeared and reappeared quite a few miles away from Las Noches before the voice said-

'_**Oh hell yeah' **_

Then it happened. All the power he had built up from devouring those Vasto Lorde was released in an almighty dome of fire a few miles wide. The pure heat alone was enough to incinerate all hollows in the area and even glass over the area of the east side of Las Noches. Ichigo could feel himself changing, His hair lengthening, his very molecular structure altering. It was both the most painful and the most comforting experience he had ever had.

[Meanwhile, the Throne room of Las Noches]

All the Espada had returned from the viewing booth in the bottom of Las Noches, to Aizen's throne room. Masaki however was still unconscious. They sat in their respective seats and noticed that there was a new addition to the room. Another throne. Situated at the end of the table, they noticed that Aizen was not sitting in it, and was instead sitting in the usual normal chair at the other end of the table.

Ulquiorra was the first to speak up. "Aizen-sama, I notice the new throne added to the room at the end of the table. Since you are the current ruler of Hueco Mundo, why do you not sit in it?" As he said this he sat in his own respective seat, the other Espada following suit.

"Now, now Ulquiorra, what is the point of two thrones in the same room, if not for two different people?" At the inquisitive and surprised looks they all gave him, he chuckled and explained. "Who was the singular ruler of Hueco Mundo before me?"

Barragan Answered. "The Cero Espada, obviously."

Aizen nodded. "Indeed. And what number Espada are we currently missing?"

Harribel answered. "Cero Espada, Aizen-sama"

Aizen nodded again. Then Zommari spoke up "Forgive me Aizen-sama, but what is your point? You already govern Hueco Mundo. Surely we do not need another to do this when you are more than capable?"

Aizen smiled. "I know this already Zommari, though not all Hollows join me. They prefer the old ways, when the Cero Espada ruled, and it was a hollow, not a Shinigami." He rested his head on his hand. "Shall I continue?" They all nodded. "Very well. You all remember our guest from earlier do you not?"

Their eyes widened in disbelief. Grimmjow basically jumped out of his chair. "What! I will not be ordered around by some adjuchas! And he can't have become a Vasto Lorde so quickly! Even then you would still need to turn him into an arrancar!"

Barragan looked outraged at this notion "I concur! What right does some young pup have to order me around?!" he stood from his chair. "As I have said many times, I will not be ruled over by someone weaker than me!"

Aizen quickly became annoyed, though anyone looking at him would be hard-pressed to notice. "Enough." They silenced immediately. "Sit. All will be revealed in due time. As for his transformation into Vasto Lorde…" Aizen felt Ichigo disappear from Las Noches and reappear some distance away. "…you should feel it any second now."

Suddenly a huge heat blasted through the window, severely surprising all present except from Aizen. It was then followed by a spiritual pressure so large that it pushed all Espada – save Aizen – onto the floor from its weight. Although Aizen was not pushed to the floor, he was somewhat unnerved by the fact that he could not move without difficulty.

The Espada all were thinking the same basic things.

Barragan "what, impossible- ugh"

Ulquiorra "such heat…"

None of the other Espada save for Harribel could even talk. Speaking of Harribel, she was thinking something slightly different from everyone else. Something that ruptured even her cold demeanour.

'_What is this?' _Her breathing was ragged. _'What is this feeling… this power… I don't know why but… I'm attracted to it… I want it close to me… '_

She, Aizen, Barragan and Ulquiorra all managed to get to the window to observe the power's epicentre. The visage they were met with scared all but Aizen almost to death. A dome of pure fire a few miles in diameter loomed close to Las Noches. All the sand around it and presumably inside it had been glassed over. A few minutes after seeing this spectacle, they watched as the dome started spinning, then shrinking at the same time, the process accelerating over time. As quickly as it had started, the fire was absorbed into a single point in the center- Too far away for any of them to see properly- then it vanished.

Appearing in the middle of the room, the thing that could only described as the devil itself appeared crouching before them. As it stood, they noticed the long orange hair on its back began to glow, emitting flickers of fire as if it were itself a flame. Another big change was the fact that it now had huge, fiery dragon like wings coming out of its back. His original mask was now gone, replaced by a mask that covered his entire torso and face up to the ridge of his nose, with the appearance of bandages. The entirety of his eyes now glowed bright orange. Covering his legs was an ethereal white flaming half of a robe, and his feet and hands are still clawed, but now looked like normal hands. His hollow hole was in the dead center of his chest.

**[Think of final getsuga except the hair is orange and made of flames, his eyes are glowing orange, the bandages are white instead of grey, and they form his hollow mask, the weird ethereal black robe over his legs is now white, he has huge dragon like flaming wings, and his hands and feet are clawed.] **

Sufficed to say, most were now scared out of their wits, except the stupid and arrogant ones (Yammy, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and also Barragan.).

Aizen smiled up at this demonic looking hollow and although his mouth could not be seen, the hollow appeared to smirk.

"I think I had a slight effect on them." Ichigo said, pointing at the Espada with his thumb, not actually looking their way.

"Indeed. You had quite the effect on everyone. I'd be surprised if I didn't find some of the numerous dead or unconscious because of that."

The hollow then seemed to timidly smile, and scratched the back of its head. "Oh… umm sorry… heh…"

"Oh not at all, I was quite impressed. Now even though you may indeed look very impressive at the moment, I doubt you will want to travel Las Noches whilst looking like a walking bonfire." Aizen walked up to his throne, held his hand facing the floor in front of it, and a compartment rose from the floor, carrying a small purple orb. Aizen picked it up, walked down a few steps, then beckoned Ichigo forward.

"With this I shall turn you into the most powerful arrancar ever known. You shall henceforth be known as the Cero Espada - Kurosaki Ichigo, and after I have ascended and taken over as the soul king, you shall be the ruler of all of Hueco Mundo and the king of all hollows. All I ask in return is your services until I have achieved my goal, and after that, you shall no longer be obligated to me in any way. Do you accept?"

Ichigo kneeled before Aizen and smirked at the floor. "I accept, Aizen-sama." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Aizen lifted him to his feet but kept his hand on his shoulder. "Please. Do not call a weaker being than you a lord. From here on you, and you alone, may refer to me as _Brother_."

With this, he pressed the Hogyoku to Ichigo's forehead, and it emitted a blinding light. A few moments later the light died down, revealing Ichigo to all. His entire face was now shown, His eyes changed colour, the Iris turning gold, whilst the sclera reverted to a pure white. His hair kept its length, flowing down to his waist, however no longer did it sport the glow and appearance of flames. His hollow hole stayed in the dead center of his chest. What was most striking about his appearance was the hollow mask, now appearing as two small horns on either side of his forehead. His sword was long and blood red, looking like a katana, it's edge serrated, but with four oval holes along the length of the blade. The hilt was pure black with a black chain hanging from the end. Without a doubt, this sword was deadly.

He now wore nothing on his torso, therefore being bare chested, while he still wore half a worn and torn black robe on his bottom half.

Harribel stared at him in awe. Why did she desire him so? Was it his power? His appearance? She could not answer that question, for even she did not know.

Aizen caught Harribel staring at Ichigo, smirked, then turned back to him. "Well then brother, whilst Harribel may be content to gawk at you with your current attire, I would think it best that you change into a new outfit."

"Wha… oh no I didn't… I mean…" she trailed off, and Aizen chuckled while she blushed, turned away and the slightest tinge of red could also be seen on Ichigo's cheeks.

Aizen then stopped. "Oh I almost forgot." He started making some quick hand movements. When he was done, a small black zero etched itself into the skin of Ichigo's right shoulder. "There. Now the rest of our companions will know to worship you." He smiled at Ichigo. "There will be some clothes in your quarters. Along with that mark, you should now know instinctively where to go. As the king of Hueco Mundo, you have been given the finest quarters. You can go."

"Yes brother" Ichigo responded. He turned to walk out, and found he did indeed know the way to the quarters.

When he arrived at the quarters, he entered and found himself in what looked to be the most exquisite living arrangements he could think of, a luxury couch, a fully stocked and sized kitchen, a huge living area, with a huge chandelier hanging from each ceiling of each room. He made his way up the stairs in the posh entryway, Coming to a set of doors, he opened them, revealing a huge room, with a huge bed right in the middle, slightly raised from the floor. The room itself was huge, around 30x50 meters, with a 15 feet high ceiling. At the back of the room was a huge wall of glass, looking out over the inner, sunny desert of Las Noches. He approached the closet on the left wall. As he did so, he finally heard the voice he had been longing for. Only this time, it wasn't part of his mind.

"Finally my love, we can be alone together, and you can at last gaze upon my true form."

Ichigo turned to look at his bed. Sitting on his bed was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her voluptuous figure beckoned his touch, her long red hair, made of flame itself, and her eyes, identical to Ichigo's. She wore a long, white, ethereal looking ball gown, the material similar to the half of Ichigo's robe before he became an arrancar.

She smiled at him, and his blood boiled. She stood and walked to him, reaching out her hand, she caressed Ichigo's cheek.

"Say my name, Ichigo, and we can be together as one." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was driving him crazy!

"But… I… well I never…" he stuttered, causing her to chuckle a little.

"I know I never told you my name… but…" she pulled herself close to Ichigo's face, who was now almost trembling in anticipation. "it won't be hard to figure it out…" She leaned in slightly closer. "Close your eyes… reach for the flame in your soul. Then you will know my name. And we can be together." She was now so close that Ichigo didn't, wouldn't, couldn't think of doing anything but exactly what she said.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his soul, seeing the bright flame, he reached for it, grabbed it, which elicited a small moan from the woman. Then he heard it. Her name, the name of the only woman he would ever need.

"Fuego de Dios." (God's Fire) She smiled and he said. "my love."

With this he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against himself. He closed the distance between them as their lips met in a passionate kiss. She brushed her tongue against his lips, in a way that felt like she was begging for entry; as if she had been away for millennia and was finally back.

Smiling to himself, he allowed her through, their tongues dancing in a sea of passion and fire. He caressed her back softly, eliciting quiet groans as they kissed. He ran his hands fingers through her hair, the flames tickling him; making the pleasure even greater as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Fuego then broke the kiss, turned them around, pushed Ichigo onto the bed then straddled him at the waist. She leaned down, gracing his neck with small kisses then whispered in his ear:

"You have no Idea how many years I lay asleep in your soul, waiting for this day" she said seductively, and he pulled her close and they kissed yet again. She traced her fingers around his well-toned chest, eliciting groans from him as she found his lips yet again. After another couple of minutes of deep passionate kissing, he brought his hands to the edges of her ethereal dress, but paused, silently requesting her permission. "Go ahead" she said and she sat up, allowing him an easier time at removing the dress, which he found was un-needed. Just as he willed it to come off, it disintegrated, revealing her beautiful natural form. She carried on straddling him at the waist, then sitting up, she materialized a lick of flame at her fingertips. "Let's get rid of that pesky bit of clothing you have, then we'll be even.

Ichigo still stared in awe at her beauty. Then he noticed the flame and wondered, _What's she going to with that?'_ Then, as if by reading his thoughts, she simply dropped the flame onto the last bit of worn clothing he had on, and it disintegrated instantly.

"Now we're even" she said in a passionate tone. Then her face changed to one of pleading and she said "now Ichigo, come to me, bring us together in the closest possible way."

Ichigo smiled and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. Which she wholeheartedly and lovingly leaned into. "Of course, I would do anything for you, your desires are my desires, and more importantly –"

She finished it for him. "-my love is your love." They kissed passionately once again before bringing themselves together in mind, body and soul.

[Nearby, in the hallways of Las Noches]

Harribel walked silently through Las Noches, thinking about the man that interested her so much.

'_There's no doubting that he is the most powerful being in Hueco Mundo, and anyone could tell he's more powerful than Aizen. He could easily take his place in the plan and become the soul king. He could definitely- no… he probably isn't that conceited.'_

Suddenly she felt a wave of heat rush over her. _'This must be Ichigo… but this doesn't feel like the violent heat he produced earlier, this feels… warm… passionate…' _As she thought this, she found herself at the door to Ichigo's room. "Right… coming to welcome him…" she muttered to herself. Then she noticed something. His door was open. _' I can still sense Ichigo, but… I can also feel another presence… wait, it also feels like Ichigo, but it's decidedly… feminine?'_ creeping forward, she suppressed her spiritual pressure as much as she could. Sneaking up to the bedroom door, it was also slightly open, she peered through the gap. What she saw shocked her.

There, lying on his bed, was indeed Ichigo; except the problem was, he had a woman snuggling herself into his side. He had his arm round her waist, and his free hand stroking her hair, which seemed to be made of… fire? Seeing this, she took a sharp intake of breath. Then the woman immediately disappeared in a burst of smoke and ash. Suddenly she felt someone push her into the room from behind.

She fell into the room, turned onto her back, and found the woman who was with Ichigo standing over her. "B-but w-why… how…"

The woman smirked and her voice echoed in her ears. "Foolish girl, do you really think me and my master didn't feel you walking towards our room?" She turned to Ichigo, walked over to him, and then kissed him. As she did, she disappeared again.

Ichigo stayed sat on the edge of his bed for a few moments before turning to Harribel. "You know… you really should learn to knock. It's not that hard."

"Sorry…" she scratched the back of her head. "Your door was open, and I thought you might have been in trouble when I sensed that woman; so I came in to check on you".

He smiled warmly, causing her to blush. "Thank you, but I assure you I was quite alright, my guest treated me _very _well."

"Oh" At this point, she stopped scratching her head and looking at Ichigo. She turned to look at the floor.

Ichigo looked confused for a second, and then shrugged it off. "so-" he was cut off by Harribel.

"Who was she. She was most certainly not a numeros, she was way too powerful for that, and I didn't see a hollow hole on her anywhere." She suddenly felt the need to berate him for what he had done, though she did not know why.

Ichigo was becoming slightly irked by the tone in which Harribel was talking about her.

"Must I remind you _Ichigo-sama, _that we do not accept outsiders into Las-"whatever she was about to say was cut off when Ichigo grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

She had thoroughly angered him. Speaking about his beloved that way, coupled with the way she sarcastically said Ichigo-sama had hit a nerve. She felt the intense spiritual pressure weakening her, and after struggling to open her eyes, what she saw frightened the living daylights out of her. Ichigo was holding her to the wall with one hand, the entirety of his eyes glowing bright orange. Coupled with the fact that his hair now seemed to be made out of fire, and the horn looking mask pieces on his head, he looked positively _Satanic._

When he spoke, two voices came out, making it doubly terrifying. "Don't you DARE talk about her like that. She will be treated with all the respect that a queen would be given. When you see her, you bow. The same goes for me. Do you understand?" She nodded as best she could.

As he was saying this, she felt his hands start to actually burnher neck _through_ her mask.

"Good. Now if you want to know who she is, I guess you could say she's my…" he tapped the hilt of his sword. "…partner in crime."

Her eyes widened. "Y-your Zanpakuto?" her chin dipped and the burning on her neck faded and Ichigo dropped her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ichigo sighed and returned to normal. "It's alright. I suppose I over reacted a bit." He saw her rubbing a burn mark. "Is your neck alright?"

"It'll be fine, but it burns at the moment, and I think it'll leave a scar." She carried on rubbing her neck.

Ichigo sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice". He unsheathed his sword, which caused Harribel to panic.

"W-wait! It's not that bad! I'm not dying!" She backed away into the wall. Ichigo just chuckled.

"Silly, it's not for you." He then proceeded to do the unthinkable. He lopped off his own left hand. He winced for a moment, but a new one returned in a burst of flame. The other hand dropped the floor then turned to ash.

"Ichigo, what are you doing!" Harribel snapped, thinking him careless for lopping of his own arm.

Again, he just sighed. "Shut it and watch." She made to protest but stopped herself. He proceeded to scoop up the ashes of his hand, then rubbed them into his palms. This covered them with a layer of the ash. He then moved up to Harribel and gently took her hand from her neck, and lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Relax. This might hurt a little." The hand with the ash on it then began to glow white.

"Ichigo, what are you-"

"I said I needed quiet. Just watch." His hand covered the hand shaped burn, and once again Harribel felt her neck burning, only a bit less painfully. But as quickly as it had come, the pain faded. So did the itchiness and residual burning from the wound. "There." He said with a gentle smile. "All done."

"What did you-"She was interrupted by the female voice again.

"He healed your neck, obviously." Behind Ichigo sat the flame-haired woman from before, with her arms around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder with her head resting against his.

Harribel stood and bowed to her. "I don't know if you heard what I said or not, but I apologize with the upmost sincerity. Please do not hold it against me."

Fuego chuckled at this. "It's quite alright. It's normal to be suspicious. Being jealous however…"

Harribel's head shot up to look at her. When she saw she was smiling, she blushed and looked back down. "I-I wasn't jealous!"

Fuego chuckled a bit then it developed into full-blown laughter. "Stand up! Don't worry about it – I was just joking!" She carried on laughing.

"O-oh" Harribel blushed again. After her blush subsided, she looked up at Fuego with great interest.

Fuego noticed this. "What, do I have something on my face? I very much doubt that I do, since it would be incinerated if I did not will it to be there." Her face went dead serious, though she kept her position with Ichigo, who had by now turned and put his arm around her and started stroking her hair.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…" she sighed and stood up straight. "Forgive me in advance for prying, but I was just wondering what your name was."

Fuego took on a devious grin after that, stood up and whilst taking a theatrical bow said "Fuego de Dios, but I am not at your service." She stood up straight again and smiled.

"Fuego de Dios…" Harribel said to herself. _'What does that mean?' _She thought and thought but she couldn't figure it out, though she assumed Fuego meant fire or something similar at least. "I assume the 'Fuego' in that means fire? What does it mean fully, if I might ask?"

Ichigo and Fuego both smirked and said in perfect unison, "God's Fire."

Harribel just stared at them wide eyed, and while she knew he must be very powerful, she thought this might be a little too far. _'God's Fire? Sounds a little arrogant to me' _She thought, still staring at them, though she had regained her emotionless expression. "Ok. While this has been very interesting, this is not why I came. Aizen-sama wishes to set you a mission. He has requested your presence in the throne room."

Fuego sighed before lightly pecking Ichigo on the cheek, then disappearing in her usual burst of smoke and ash. Ichigo turned to leave but remembered he was still only wearing a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Whoops, can't go out like this, could you tell Aizen I'll be another few minutes? I need to pick out some clothes." She nodded, and then walked out his quarters to the throne room. Before she was out of the room, Ichigo pretended to walk towards the closet, then stopped once he felt she was far away enough. "Just needed her out so I could take off this blanket." He muttered to himself. He unwrapped the blanket and threw it onto the bed. Then he said "do your thing, my dear." Fuego then re-materialized in front of him. She produced a white ball of fire from her hand.

"Of course. Just be still, don't want any loose fitting parts now do we." She said in a sultry voice. She then held the white flame towards Ichigo, leaned in and gently blew on it. The flame produced white tendrils that wrapped themselves around Ichigo, first forming the bottom part of the robe, coloured white, then she moved on to the coat, which formed a long, white trench coat, with a mane of fur around the neck, and tufts of fur around the wrists, these mains were made of a beautiful orange flame. (Looks exactly like the outfit Hollow Tensa Zangetsu wore when teaching Ichigo the final getsuga. But black instead of white, and the fur around the neck and wrists is made of fire.) When it was finished, Fuego smiled and said "Now I will always be embracing you, and you also look quite handsome in that outfit if I do say so myself." She shared a quick passionate kiss with Ichigo before she performed her usual disappearing act. Ichigo then vanished in a burst of fire and reappeared in another burst outside the throne room, scaring the bejesus out of a few passing numeros. This made him smile a little. He knocked on the throne room doors.

"Enter, Brother." Came the voice of Aizen through the door. He pushed each door with his hands, his immense strength making the pushing of the doors feel like he was pushing a floating pebble across the water.

Aizen wasn't sat on his throne like usual, instead he sat in his seat on the end of the long table though, sat next to him was Masaki, though she seemed to be Unconscious whilst sat upright. For some reason or another.

Aizen stared at Ichigo, somewhat inwardly taken aback by his new clothes. What particularly unnerved him was the fact that was Ichigo's collar was _on fire. _"Well I must say that outfit certainly compliments your power." He smiled genuinely, then calmly gestured to the throne at the other end of the table.

Ichigo paused, and then looked at his clothes. "Oh, that may be because it's made from it." He stated nonchalantly and he made his way to his throne, sat, then leant back and brought his hands together and crossed his fingers together.

Aizen was surprised a moment before relaxing. _'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he's been full of surprises ever since I brought him here.'_

Ichigo calmly looked over at Masaki. She was sitting perfectly straight, but with her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed. "Is she alright? She looked pretty shaken up the other day." He tilted his head in the same direction as hers. _Do I know her? For some reason I have this huge feeling that she is someone important. Maybe she's from my former life?" _

Aizen saw Ichigo's pondering face, and smiled "she is fine, she was just shocked after seeing you after so long. I imagine you being a hollow didn't help matters."

Ichigo snapped his head towards Aizen. _Okay now it's obvious he knows something. She must be from my human life. But I just can't put my finger on it.'_

Then, as if hearing Ichigo's thoughts, Aizen spoke "Yes, she is from your human life, brother…" Aizen paused, and what he said next shook Ichigo to the very core. "Ichigo Kurosaki, meet Masaki Kurosaki…" Ichigo's eyes widened, and Aizen grinned slightly. "… Your mother."

Ichigo stared at Aizen in disbelief. "Eh?"

"Although she does look peaceful, I think I shall break the Kidou and let her reunite with her son."

Aizen moved a hand over Masaki's face, and all Ichigo could do was manage a slight "O-okay".

In her sleep, Masaki replayed that scene in her head over and over. The day she left Ichigo. It was undoubtedly the saddest experience of her couple of century long existence. She had left him with a soul reaper that had once showed her compassion. She told him that he was his father. This was not true. Ichigo's real father had died. He was a Vasto Lorde, killed by the Head-Captain.

As the scene replayed in her dream, she looked through the eyes of her past self. She was walking through the rain with Ichigo, after he'd just finished karate. As they neared the place that was known as the place she died, she could feel the tears run down her past-self's face at what was to come. Though they were indistinguishable amongst the rain. So how could he see it? If only he hadn't said those words, it might've made it a little easier.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Did something sad happen?" A 9-year old version of Ichigo said. Looking with concern up at her.

She struggled, but managed not to pull a surprised face. "No my darling, it's just the rain. Do not worry everything is fine." She tugged on his raincoat. "See? You have a raincoat! You're protecting us from the cars splashing water." She said, forcing a smile at her son.

Ichigo was still for a second, before smiling brightly, then carrying on their path.

Then they finally got to their destination. She saw the girl by the lake, the signal to start. Hers was hugging her son one last time. Fortunately, he gave her a reason to.

"Mom look! That girl is gonna fall into the lake! We need to help her!" Ichigo made to go for the girl, but Masaki pulled him into a tight hug. "But mommy, we have to help that girl-"

"Shh… don't worry Ichigo, no-one's there…" She began sobbing.

"Mommy?" Ichigo looked up at her. Concern chiselled his face.

Sobbing even more heavily now, she pulled away from him slightly, before wiping away her own tears. "I'm sorry my darling Ichigo, Mommy is going away for a while. Your father is going to look after you."

"You're leaving Mommy? Can't I come with?" She shook her head. And stood up, backing away from him a little, sporting that same warm smile she always had, though now sadness plagued her eyes, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my dear, you can't." she looked at Ichigo, every fibre in her body willing her to take him home again. But she had to do it. Composing herself slightly, she silently nodded the signal to Grand-Fisher, and said her final words to her son. "Goodbye my son… I love you, and you will always be in my heart."

Then it faded to black, as she could feel her consciousness returning to her. Fluttering her eyes open, she found herself in the throne room, sat in her chair, looking directly at Aizen. He had helped her sleep earlier by using kidou. "Oh, Aizen-sama." She nodded her head slightly forward. "Thank you for helping me to sleep. But tell me, for how long was I asleep, it felt like days."

Aizen smiled. "Fifteen minutes, actually." She started a question, but he already knew what she would say. "-before you say anything, the reason is simple. There is someone I'd like you to meet, our new Cero Espada and future king of Hueco Mundo.

"Yes Aizen-sama. When will I meet him?" She saw the smirk that escaped his lips, but thought nothing of it.

"Right now. Just turn to your left." He said, almost sounding excited.

She nodded, turned and met the gaze of the man sitting in the throne. "Welcome. I hope you enjoy your new life here at-"she stopped, hesitating for a moment before realisation dawned on her. "Ichigo…"

He nodded, and smiled warmly, however this smile's warmth could literally be felt. "Yes. Hello, um… Mom? I guess?"

Happiness filled her being. She didn't care if he didn't remember her. Her son was back with her, and that was all that mattered. She smiled a wide, happy and caring smile, and then nodded. Happiness had filled her to the brim. Before she realized what she was doing. She had flown at him, arms wide open and tears of joy flowing down her face. Realizing just what she was doing, she made to correct herself, but before she could, she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her.

In less than a second, Ichigo had stood up, braced himself, and had caught Masaki in his arms. "Don't worry, you're my mother, you can hug me if you want. And if you feel the need, you can cry your heart out while leaning on me for support. Ichigo rested his chin on her head as she buried her face into Ichigo's chest, not caring about the flaming collars, and the fact they weren't burning her.

"Ichigo… Ichigo…" She sobbed into him. "ICHIGO! You're alive!" The tears flowed into Ichigo's jacket but immediately tuned to steam when they touched him.

Ichigo smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well… that's debatable…" he said with a slight chuckle. Masaki pulled slightly away from Ichigo, smiled, and then sighed.

"Yes, that's true." Ichigo Facepalmed.

* * *

**Me:Thanks for reading and Review! I need to know if i should continue. I kinda lose interest if something doesn't encourage me. *Looks Down in shame***

**Fuego De Dios (Ichigo's Zanpakuto): Feeling down? Maybe I could help.**

**Me: Not now! what if Ichigo sees us! *Ichigo Immediately walks into room***

**Ichigo: What's Going on? GET OFF MY ZANPAKUTO! **

**Me:*Now covered in burn marks and no longer has any eyebrows* Thanks for reading guys! *walks away muttering something about stupid carrots***

**Ichigo: HUH!? WAJA SAY?!**

**Me:Bye Bye! *Runs like hell***


End file.
